


Emergency

by TaraHarkon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Shopping, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: It all started when Lup borrowed Taako's skirt without asking first.





	Emergency

Lup stretched, continuing to enjoy the sensation of...well...sensations. She hadn't had a corporeal form again for all that long and every part of it was still something to treasure after a decade of being trapped in an umbrella. Barry was already up and she could hear him chatting with Taako in the kitchen. She wanted to savor the morning though. Then she remembered. With a grimace, she looked at the more than slightly charred remains of the pants she'd been wearing yesterday when she went out after a bounty with Kravitz. Those had been the last ones she had left. When was the last time she had even had a chance to get new clothes? Shit, before they'd even taken off in the Starblaster. Well, she wasn't going to stay in pajamas all day, so there was only one way to proceed for now. It was time to raid Taako’s closet.

“Lulu, why are you wearing my skirt?”  
Lup slid into the kitchen next to her brother, grabbing the spoon out of the sauce he was working on.   
“It looks better on me.” She sniffed the sauce and frowned. “What’s in this?”  
“It's a cilantro lime hollandaise.” Taako grabbed the spoon out of her hand before she could take a taste. “You couldn’t have asked first? How do you know I wasn’t planning on wearing it today?”  
She shrugged and reached to take the lid off of one of the pots.   
“Because I needed something to wear or I’m spending my whole day in pajamas. Nice as that would be, I’ve got things to do.”  
Taako raised an eyebrow as reached to take the lid back from her.  
“And of course, you couldn’t just wear your own clothes. That would be ridiculous.”  
“Well, given that I don’t have any…”  
There was a clang then as Taako dropped the lid he was holding and turned to face his sister, his expression stark.  
“Did…did you just say that you have no clothes?”  
Lup shrugged a little.  
“It's not like I've got shopping. Barry had some stuff for me when I got a corporeal form again, and then we've all been so busy...”  
Taako set his spoon down and put his hands on Lup’s shoulders, leaning in so their foreheads were touching.  
“This tragedy will not be allowed to stand. We're going shopping.”  
“Hey, are you guys okay? Is it something I can help with?”  
When the twins turned to the door, they saw Magnus standing there with a concerned look on his face and Angus McDonald a step behind him. Taako grinned slowly.  
“You're just the person we need, Maggie. Lup’s in a fix and we need someone strong and willing to face anything.”

“You know, Taako, when I agreed to this, I thought you needed me to fight someone, not carry your bags.”  
Taako hung back to walk beside Magnus for a moment while Lup kept walking with Angus, talking animatedly about the finer points of fireball placement. For a moment, Taako seemed uncharacteristically at a loss for the right words, then he spoke quietly.  
“You weren't there when we were kids. So, I get you not knowing how big a deal this is.” He watched Lup pointing something out excitedly and pushing Angus towards a shop. “Even after all that, the rest of us have clothes, lives. Lup doesn’t even have our old uniform anymore. This is a lot more than just a shopping trip.”  
Magnus went quiet and looked down.   
“I didn't think about it that way. How did neither of you do this sooner?”  
“Because I've been starting a school, and she was incorporeal for a while there. And then she was working with Kravitz, and I just... I forgot.”  
The last words escaped Taako’s lips quietly, barely above a whisper. Magnus adjusted the bags in his arms and gave Taako a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.   
“That's beautiful, Ma’am. Sirs! Come look at this!”  
Angus was looking up into a shop window at whatever had attracted Lup’s attention. She stood back, eyes huge and expression filled with longing and memory.  
“Taako, can I?”  
Taako and Magnus both turned to look in the same window. A black evening gown was displayed on a wooden mannequin and Taako smiled slowly.  
“It's just like the one you had in the conservatory, isn't it, Lup?”  
Magnus asked the question. Taako didn't need to. He was already sure, already grabbing his sister by the arm and walking in.  
“Come on, Lulu. Time to watch your brother work.”

“Okay, Barry, you can open your eyes.”  
As Barry opened his eyes and lowered his hands away from his face, Lup stood right in front of him in the evening gown that was so like the one from before. As his eyes widened, she smiled and spun a little in place.  
“Tada!” She waited just a moment before reaching for his hand. “So, what do you think?”  
Barry held her hand just as tightly as he had after they’d performed for the Voidfish and conservatory.  
“I think you’re beautiful, Lup.”


End file.
